Serenity
by Amethyst Dragon
Summary: "Tonight there are no worries, and the world is perfect..." One-shot M/S fluff. My first fic!


A/N: Ahhh, random plotless fluffiness... (and not the Sesshoumaru kind of fluffy, sorry!) As much as we hate to admit it, we all like to indulge in a little fluff once in a while, ne? I have to confess, this one is rather sappy and romantic for my taste. I don't know what I was on when I wrote it. I don't write all that much either, so it might not be a very good fic. Don't say I didn't warn you! WARNING: LARGE AMOUNTS OF FLUFFINESS!! IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE FLUFF, LEAVE NOW!!! Oh well, you're all probably tired of my rambling, so let's get it on!!! Told in Sango's POV.

Disclaimer: I am a crazy person that lives in a box with an electrical outlet for my computer and pictures of Miroku and other bishounens on my box walls. That is all I own. You will gain almost nothing for suing me. If you do sue me, I shall chase you with my faded pink lawn flamingo (oh yes, I own that too...bwahaha!)

**************************************************************************************

When you have once seen the glow of happiness on the face of a beloved person, you know that a man can have no vocation but to awaken that light on the faces surrounding him. In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer.   
--Albert Camus (1913-1960) 

***********************************************************************************

It is a peaceful night, the only sound disturbing the silence is the occasional sprinkle of rain. Bright stars penetrate the raven sky and cast their light on the village.

I feel a comforting bliss as I slowly stir and awake from my slumber. The first thing I notice is a pair of masculine arms clutched tightly around my middle, and a small bout of confusion races through my mind until I remember the events of earlier that night. I smile as I recall my experience. I gave a part of me to the one person that I thought I could never even get close to. I let out a faint giggle. The perverted, lecherous houshi is my love, my other half. Yet I can't imagine myself with anyone else.

To be honest, I have no idea how I fell in love with Miroku. It's not like I tried to fall for him or anything. There is no explanation for why we fell for each other, we just did. I don't think there is ever really an explanation for how love happens. Something just clicked somewhere, and here I am.

I can tell he is fast asleep by his rhythmic breathing that brushes across the back of my neck. Slowly and quietly, I turn around to face him while still keeping his arms around me. They feel so wonderful, so warm, so inviting, so...right. I don't want to disturb him.

It is dark inside the hut, but I can still make out his face. He looks so innocent when he's asleep, I think, trying to suppress a laugh. I move my hand gently across his cheek, then I trace the outline of his lips. Our lips fit so wonderfully together it is not a wonder to think that the Gods made them for each other. My hand then finds its way to a stray bit of hair that lays across his face and tucks it behind his ear. 

There is this strange feeling I have, one that I have never really experienced until now. It is like an enormous sense of inner peace, a sense that the entire world would be perfect as long as I could stay in my houshi-sama's arms. I would be content to just lay here forever.

Funny how things turn out. My father told me when I was young that if I were to become a demon exterminator that I shouldn't expect to marry and find romance and family. Even at a young age I knew what taking that path meant, that I would be far from any sort of a normal woman. I decided then that I didn't need love. I was a smart child, with wisdom beyond my years as my father put it, but was still incredibly naive. 

Sometimes I can remember my mother and father together. They loved each other so much, even I could tell that. I knew it shattered my father's heart when she passed away giving birth to Kohaku, and that he was never quite the same man again after her death. Perhaps as a child I refused to fall in love because of the chance that it would be taken away so quickly, or maybe it was just my inability to totally comprehend the true meaning of love at that young age. I don't know. 

What I do know now is that I need this love. It is like a newfound addiction that I have been craving for such a long time without even realizing it. Miroku has become a part of me, and I a part of him. I don't even know how we ended up like this, but now that it has happened it feels so perfect. I release a blissful and contented sigh. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Lying here, nothing else in the world seems to matter but the two of us. For just a little while, we can forget about Naraku, the air rip, the jewel shards, Kohaku, revenge, and everything else we usually worry about. Tonight there are no worries, and the world is perfect.

The rain starts to fall faster, and the sound of thunder can be heard off in the distance. There could have been the mother of all demons rampaging outside the hut and it still wouldn't have dampened my spirits. I continue to stare at Miroku, and I see his eyes begin to slightly move.

  
His gaze catches mine, and he smiles before releasing a short yawn. I smile back and place my head on his chest and I can feel his arm shift underneath me.

"Good morning, love" he barely whispers before yawning again.

"It's not quite morning yet," I reply.

"What are you doing up then? We didn't get to sleep for quite a while," he said, shooting me a silly grin.

I laugh. "Yes, but I still can't sleep."

"Did you have a dream?"

"Well, this seems like a dream," I look up at him and our eyes meet each other.

"If it is, then it's the best one I've ever had," he smiles again and I can feel myself blush and melt inside. Damn that smile of his.

For quite a long while we just lay there and hold each other, taking in and enjoying the peace that is a rarity on our travels. I wonder what he's thinking and if he is as happy as I am right now. The silence starts to get to me and I speculate whether he is still awake or not.

"Miroku?" 

"Mmmm?" 

"Do you know when the others are to return?"

"I believe they may be back sometime this morning. Since Shippou tagged along with Inuyasha to retrieve Kagome , Inuyasha would most likely want to get back as soon as possible. Enjoy the quiet, my lady, as it will not last for long." I can hear him chuckle softly.

"Do you think we would be able to do this again?" I ask with a little bit more anxiousness in my voice than I would have liked. There you go, Sango, just make yourself look desperate.... 

"It may be difficult with the group around, but the next time they go on one of their little adventures I would love to." He looks at me again. Oh Kami, those eyes.... "Thank you for doing this Sango. I was a little scared to love you, at first..."

"You're not having any regrets, are you?" I interrupt him, not doing a very good job of masking the sudden fear that aroused in my voice. 

"My only regret is not loving you sooner," he smiles again. 

I return the gesture and snuggle a little closer to his warm body, if that is even possible. "Thank you for sharing your feelings with me yesterday. I know it was hard for you."

He moves his cursed hand over to my face and places a hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I love you."

I can feel myself blush again. "I love you too, and don't you ever forget it. Especially when you get that urge when pretty girls are around..."

"I'm telling you, Sango, the hand has a mind of its own. But I can assure you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are the only one it gropes now."

I laugh again, and I can hear that the rain outside has stopped. Soon small cracks of light creep their way through the cracks of the poorly made hut wall, indicating the sun is rising. My smile fades. It's almost over, and I sense that Miroku knows as well.

"We may want to get dressed before everybody returns," he says. 

"Can't we just stay like this for a little while longer?" I plead, almost like a small child.

"You know how much I would love to, but the others shall be arriving soon." 

I groan in protest as he slowly releases his grip on me. I lay under the blanket for a couple of minutes while he dresses and then walks outside. Eventually, I conjure the will enough to get up and dress as well. I look in the corner to see Kirara curled in a little fuzzy heap, still sleeping peacefully. The sight makes me smirk. I'm pretty sure she knows what happened. 

Still feeling pretty good, I look up to the ceiling and release a final contented sigh. I hear Inuyasha and Kagome arguing about something in the distance. Ah, Miroku was right. I slowly step outside, a little angry that it was all over, and we had to go back to playing the same old grope-slap game. But maybe we didn't have to, I think hopefully. Just maybe.

I realize now that everything is not the same, so we can't pretend like there's nothing different between us. We're not just good friends anymore, we're lovers as well. Don't get me wrong, I loved him before, but now it's different. Now I know he loves me, and the world is wonderful. In fact, wonderful isn't even a good enough word to describe what I feel, it's beyond that. It's beyond every word that mankind has ever created or dreamed of. I love Miroku with every fiber of my being and I don't care who knows it. I would be the happiest woman in the world if I could spend the rest of my life with him. 

I glance towards the sun where Inuyasha and the others are approaching and I wave to them. I can feel someone behind me and I turn around to see Miroku. I get an idea and shoot Miroku a devilish grin. He barely has time to give me a look of confusion before I grab the back of his head and pull him down towards me and we kiss. He's a little surprised at first, but then he slowly warms up to me and returns it passionately. 

I am mentally giggling right now, I can't see anything but I can just feel Inuyasha's jaw drop and I hear Kagome let out a faint squeal. 

When we finally release each other we are both smiling like crazy. I turn towards the others and they all have looks of utter confusion and surprise etched on their faces. It makes me laugh, and Miroku puts his arm around my waist and leads me into the hut. Our eyes meet each other and we laugh again. I can tell he is absolutely beaming, but there is no way he's beaming as much as me. 

My world will never be the same.

***********************************************************************************

So, what do you think? Are you full of warm inner fuzzies or do you want to puke? Please review with any comments or whatever you might have, and thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
